I Didn't Believe In Fate
by alexilya
Summary: Blaine Winchester is the son of a world known hunter and an ex-angel. He has all the problems every other teenage boy has... Plus a third apocalypse hanging over his head. Blaine is preparing himself for battle when a boy named Kurt Hummel shows up. (Rated T for now, might change in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

It was completely dark in the abandoned house, apart from a small, flickering light in the corner. It was really cold in there, too. Even though that could probably be blamed on the cold December weather, he didn't want to take any risks. The room he was in had an unpleasant smell and he had no doubt that the yellow dust by the light was sulfur. _Perfect horror movie scenario_, he thought. If he hadn't been nervous already, he definitely would have been then.

Blaine was out hunting by himself, it was his first hunt without his dads or uncle. To say he was nervous was putting it lightly, so the sulfur definitely wasn't doing him any good. His hands were trembling, and he just couldn't relax long enough to actually look for anything more important. His dads had said that it was a bad idea, with him "only being seventeen." But his uncle Sam had backed him up and he was eventually allowed to go. Now he was having second thoughts though. Maybe he wasn't ready? He had no idea what he was looking for, besides the sulfur. Sam had said it would probably be a ghost. But since Michael had escaped you never knew what you were facing anymore, and now Blaine had no step-by-step plan. He knew how to handle ghosts, but demons? No, they were a bit too advanced for him.

His dad always tackled the deduction and the actual killing of the demon or whatever it was they were hunting. Dean and Cas both tried to raise him differently than Sam and Dean had been. They tried to stop hunting altogether when Blaine was a kid. Mostly because they didn't want him to be raised in a world that looked a lot like hell, but also because they wanted to keep him safe. They didn't want to take any risks that could harm Blaine in any way. They tried, and they failed. He was kept out of the whole apocalypse 2.0 thing, but by then he was old enough to at least understand what was going on.

He was ten when his dads took him on his first hunting trip. It was just a vengeful ghost outside of New York but still, it was a huge thing for little Blaine.

Ever since then he'd only been on trips involving ghosts. Cas had refused when Sam tried to take him to fight a shape shifter when he was 14 and Dean had said they didn't really want him doing the family business. That their family line of hunters would stop at him. At the time, Blaine took it as an insult, but now, he was more experienced and understood why they had said that. The family business was dangerous.

So, when he found himself alone in abandoned house with signs of demons, he was having a hard time staying calm. To say the least. He knew all about what was happening around the world. The irregular storms, the hell gate in Australia, everything. So he knew that taking down a demon in the middle of nowhere was almost as easy as it could get these days. That didn't mean he wanted to though.

He warily went over to the light just to double check that it was, in fact, sulfur. Which it was. Trying to avoid casting any shadows, he walked back over to the entryway. He looked across the deserted living room and thought, I really don't want to face a demon, please don't let it be a demon. He kept repeating the last sentence over and over until he was dragged out of his thoughts by a familiar tune.

Grabbing his phone hastily out of his back pocket, he looked at the caller ID. It said Dad #2. He silently chuckled. It was a thing he'd made up years ago. He usually called Dean "dad" and Cas "papa", but whenever he wrote about them in class, he had been told it was confusing for the other students. So he had just started to write Dad #1 and Dad #2 and it had stuck with him. He pressed the green answer button.

"Hey." he said as quietly as he could while making his way outside. In front of the house there was nothing to see but a gigantic green forest. You could barely see the main road through the trees now that it was dark. It was also freezing. Blaine shivered and wrapped his free arm around himself, trying to maintain his body heat. Freaking December, he thought.

"Hey, buddy. Everything going okay out there?" Cas asked. He tried to say it with a smile on his face, but Blaine could hear the hesitation in his voice. He was worried. Of course he was. With everything happening right now he too would be worried if Cas or Dean went out on a hunt alone.

"It's going great, I guess." Blaine replied with a sigh. He was far enough away from the old house to speak with a regular voice now.

"You guess? Are you sure? I can just hop in the car and come get you if you want me to." Cas suggested.

"Yeah, no, I mean- I'm pretty sure it's not a ghost, I think it's a demon. But if it's okay with you I'd rather not finish this job. I'm still not so good at the whole exorcising demons thing."

To be honest, Blaine was terrified. He wouldn't say that though.

Cas let out a sigh. Thank god, he thought. He knew sending Blaine out alone was a bad idea. Especially when they weren't even hundred percent sure of what they were facing. Not just in that old house, but in the entire town.

"That's fine. We're not going to judge, you know that. Tell you what? I'll meet you by the Lima Bean in twenty minutes and then we can get coffee and talk about... stuff." Cas said to his son. Stuff? He wasn't talking about- no, that couldn't be it. Blaine's thoughts went wild. He doesn't know does he?

"Uhm, okay. Sure, that sounds fun. I'll meet you there." Blaine mumbled and hung up.

There had been signs that his dads may have picked up on, but they're weren't the brightest people on the planet, so for all Blaine knew, Cas could have been talking about literally anything.

He decided to ignore it for now. He tucked his phone away and slowly started towards the main road. The sky was gray and the air was heavy with rain. Just like it always was this time of year. It sucked. Wasn't there supposed to be snow in December?

The path was full of mud and Blaine had to walk on his tiptoes to avoid getting dirt on his shoes. It didn't work though, he would have to blackmail his uncle Sam to wash them for him.

By the time Blaine reached the road he had managed to calm himself down from his mini freak-out. He retrieved his skateboard from under a nearby tree. The board had been a gift from Dean on his 12th birthday. He never really learned any advanced tricks, but he regularly used it to get around town when he couldn't borrow the car.

He jumped on the board and cruised down the old road into Lima.

* * *

><p>Blaine hopped off the skateboard and grabbed it swiftly. He had arrived at the Lima Bean in just under ten minutes since it was Christmas break and the streets were empty. He always loved it when they were empty, he loved just rolling down the middle of the road without worrying about anything at all. Though he did have to listen closely for any incoming cars.<p>

The sun was peaking through the clouds and that was apparently all it took for the ground to semi dry and the air to smell much, much cleaner. He went over to the entrance and just stood there, with his arms crossed and board between his legs, looking across the parking lot to see if Cas had showed up early. He hadn't.

Blaine let out a sigh and strode over to the nearest bench. It was located right near the entrance. He sat down and discretely started people watching. There were few people in the parking lot. They were all likely at home with their families decorating the house last minute, or wrapping up their gifts – definitely not at a coffee shop at seven pm two days before Christmas. He spotted a girl out with her boyfriend, they both looked his age, maybe a year younger. They stood with their arms around each other, looking like they were blocking out everything but themselves. Blaine silently wished he had someone to do that with, but stopped the thought immediately, he couldn't afford to get that close to someone. At least that's what his dads had told him.

The slam of a car door brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up towards the sound and for a minute he thought he must have fallen asleep and was dreaming, because the person who had slammed the door was walking towards him – or the building, but, same thing – and he was the most beautiful man Blaine had ever laid eyes on. He looked like he still went to high school, but at the same time he looked like a Hollywood actor. As he got closer Blaine tried not to stare creepily, he really hoped it didn't look creepy. The boy – man? - had perfect porcelain skin. His hair was sort of brown and perfectly coiffed. Blaine found himself wondering how long it took for the guy to get ready in morning. It must be hard work to look that good everyday. He wore a simple button up with a scarf and dark jeans. Blaine couldn't stop staring. By now he was absolutely sure he was getting creepy.

He finally realized he must have looked like an idiot, so he tore his eyes away and looked down, feeling the faint blush in his cheeks.

He had always been comfortable with himself, he had never hid the fact that he was gay to anyone, if someone asked him about it he wouldn't lie. That had never happened though, and he's never had a boyfriend to share with his family. So yeah, he was technically out, but nobody knew. His dads and uncle wouldn't mind of course, he knew that, so he really had no reason not to be entirely out. Except for the fact that he was scared shitless of being an out and proud guy in Lima, Ohio. That was a minor fact he simply couldn't ignore. He had heard of the trouble his dad – Dean – had ended up in when he came out, and he didn't want to put himself – or his family – through that. Well, preferably not now at least.

Blaine heard the guy walk past, but since he wasn't looking, he didn't know that the guy had done a double take himself when he first saw Blaine sitting there, in his used hunter jacket and worn jeans, his hair making him look like he just woke up – curly and all over the place.

When Blaine dared to look up again the guy had disappeared into the shop. Letting out another sigh, Blaine stood up and started for the door. It didn't look like Cas was going to be on time so he might as well get coffee without him, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so terribly sorry this took as long as it did. School has been stressing the last few months, but it's easing up now. Anyway, I know this chapter isn't that long, but I literally wrote this today. Sorry for any mistakes. Oh, and this story will include flashbacks which will be written in _italics._**

**On another note I am blown away over the fact that this has gotten any attention at all, so thank you for that, it really makes me happy to know people are reading this. -J**

_**I own absolutely nothing. **_

* * *

><p>"...and with rehearsals everyday I just don't have time fo- Kurt? Are you listening?"<p>

Nope. Kurt Hummel was definitely not listening. Not at all. Because just then the curly haired guy from the parking lot walked into the coffee shop. The one who looked like he had just gotten out of bed. He was a mix of adorable and super hot. At least that's what Kurt had gathered by walking past him. He shook himself out of his thoughts and reluctantly looked away. Giving Rachel his full attention.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" He asked, trying not to give away his previous thoughts. Wouldn't want to feed the gossip beast of Lima. No such luck though.

She crooked her head and gave him a small smile. "What had your attention?"

He scoffed and looked at his feet. They were suddenly very interesting. Well, more interesting than this inevitable and awkward conversation. A conversation of which the entire glee club would know about by the end of the day.

He nodded towards the table in the corner of the coffee shop - towards the guy who looked like he had been out hiking. Rachel turned around to get a better look, but quickly turned back and giggled. "Oh my god, he is so cute!"

Kurt had to agree there.

"Do you think he plays for your team? I think he does, seeing as he was looking at you until I turned around. You have to find out! Go over there right now and talk to him!"

"I can't just go and ask a stranger what team he plays for, Rachel!"

"Why not?"

"Why- I am not having this conversation with you again."

He sighed and looked towards the boy again. _If only that was socially acceptable_, he thought, _things would be so much easier._ He had absolutely no clue how to speak to guys he thought were cute - much less hot. And this guy definitely fell under that category.

"Whatever." Rachel smiled and winked at him. She actually _winked _at him.

* * *

><p>Blaine ordered the cheapest coffee there was, and then another one for Cas, in case he decided to show.<p>

He took the drinks to a nearby empty table and sat down, slowly sipping his coffee.

Cas entered the coffee shop a few minutes later, looking distressed but not too much to worry. He quickly spotted Blaine and started towards him. Blaine gave him a smile and pointed to the coffee he had bought for his dad.

Cas smiled and thanked him.

"So, how'd it go?" Cas questioned him.

"Fine, until I found the sulfur. Sorry for bailing the job, but I honestly have no experience in hunting demons."

"It's fine, Blaine. Nothing to be sorry for. I mean, you do have to learn it eventually, because sooner or later this place will be crawling with not just demons, but leviathans. Anyway, we've all been through something we didn't have any experience with. I'm basically living proof of it." Cas chuckled. "You should have seen me when I first came down here. I had no social skills. But I adapted."

Cas probably continued talking, but Blaine didn't hear a word, because right across the shop was the guy from outside. He was sitting with some girl who looked a little bit too energetic for her own good. The guy must have said something to her because she turned towards Blaine, catching him staring at the guy across from her. Blaine felt the blush creep up on his cheeks. _Oh, for God's sake._ He quickly averted his gaze to his shoes, which were suddenly very interesting.

"...Blaine? Are you listening? Who were you looking at?" Cas turned in the direction Blaine had been staring.

"No! Don't look!" He almost screamed, and once again his cheeks took the color of a tomato. A few of the people who sat around the father and son looked strangely at them, but instantly dismissed it.

Cas swiftly turned back to him and raised his eyebrows, clearly showing his interest in whatever had caught Blaine's attention. Which, in all honesty, was rare. The kid never gave his full attention to anyone but his family.

Just as Blaine was about to say something - anything - to distract his dad, a chair scraping across the floor was heard. Blaine looked towards the sound and once again found himself staring at the parking lot guy. Only this time, the guy was looking back at him while getting ready to leave, obviously not paying attention to what his friend was saying.

Blaine wanted to look away, but - as cliche as it sounded - he was lost in his eyes. The glasz eyes he had given the title "the prettiest eyes he had ever seen" out in the parking lot.

Cas noticed he had lost Blaine's attention again, and turned to where Blaine was staring.

"Oooh. Now I get it."

Blaine didn't hear him. Blaine didn't look back at Cas before the other guy had left, breaking their short, but amazing eye contact.

"You have a crush," Cas sang teasingly when Blaine turned back to him.

"No, I don't!" Blaine said, putting his hands up for emphasis.

"Yes you so do! I saw you staring at those two who just left, and that girl was pretty. Not that I would know anything about that but still," He shrugged.

Oh, right. The girl. A horrendous thought hit him, _what if the brunette was his girlfriend? Meh, I'll probably never see him again anyway. _That thought was enough make him dizzy, because Blaine _really _wanted to see the guy again, despite never having had an actual conversation with him. His dad's words came back to him, and he chose to be completely honest, like he had always told himself he was.

"Actually, papa. If I'm going to be honest, I wasn't looking at the girl. At all."

"Then who- oh." Understanding flashed across his dad's face. "You looked at the guy," he said. Not as a question, more like a statement.

"Yeah."

"Well, he was rather pretty too," Cas said.

Blaine chuckled. And that was it. It was that simple. Cas didn't ask him anymore about it, because he knew there was no need too. They would probably have to sit down and talk with Sam and Dean about it. But not until Blaine was ready.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt! Come down here, kid!" <em>

_An eight year old Kurt ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He knew never to take a long time when his dad sounded like that. It was his "you're not in trouble but this is important" voice. _

_Waiting at the bottom of the stairs stood his dad, talking to two other men Kurt had never seen before._

_The tall one wore a plaid shirt, and the other one wore a really old leather jacket. _Hm, maybe they work at the garage with dad,_ he thought. _

_When he reached the landing he looked up to his dad, "what is it, dad?" His voice still hoarse from the cold he had last week. _

_Burt looked down at his son, trying to find a proper way to introduce Kurt to these men, but before he had the chance one of them spoke._

"_Hello Kurt, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sam Winchester and this my brother Dean," the taller one said, holding his hand out. _

_Kurt shook it, with a firm grip like his dad had taught him. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Surprise! I didn't have school yesterday or today so I figured I could write this out and then publish it earlier, so, here you go.**

**I also went back to the last chapter and edited some mistakes I found.**

**_I own absolutely nothing._**

* * *

><p>Walking down the halls of Dalton Academy on a Friday, Blaine was silently preparing for a weekend full of hunting. Dean was picking him up that Saturday, and he had been very clear in his calls that week that they would be preparing for the inevitable upcoming battle. Blaine didn't really mind. He always went home for the weekend anyway.<p>

His dads were constantly saying how bad they felt for having him board at Dalton, but they all knew it was for the best. So Blaine went home as often as he could. Some weekends his dads were out hunting, but then he'd just go stay with his uncle instead.

He only had one class left of the day, then he was going out to a bar his roommate and best friend Jeff had found last weekend. He had looked so excited telling Blaine about the bar that Blaine hadn't had the heart to tell him that if he went to that bar he would probably just end up really drunk, not in the pants of some girl.

The class flew by swiftly, and an hour and a half later, he and Jeff were both ready for a night out. Jeff was wearing a simple white shirt, which - and Blaine would deny this if anyone asked - made his muscles much more prominent. Blaine hadn't bothered dressing up, and just wore a polo shirt and jeans like he always did every Friday night.

Jeff's friend Nick had managed to get the two of them fake IDs. Hopefully they would work, even though Blaine definitely did not look like he was thirty-two. He could probably pull of twenty-two, but not thirty-two.

"You ready, man?" Jeff asked, looking over to where Blaine was sat on his bed.

Blaine blinked himself out of his thoughts, nodding and getting up. "Let's go," he told Jeff.

The ID worked perfectly, well, the guy didn't even look at them, he just let them in.

They had reached the bar and ordered drinks before something clicked in Blaine's brain. How had he missed all of this while walking through the crowd? There were guys dancing everywhere, some were even making out quite heavily on the dance floor.

"This is a gay bar."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why?"

"Uhm, because I'm gay and you're gay, and I thought it would be pointless for us to go to an ordinary bar," Jeff pointed out.

Blaine's mind was spinning, how was it possible for everyone to know except his parents? If Jeff knew he was gay then the whole student body most likely knew. He wasn't sure he was ready for that. He had said he was sort of out, that he wouldn't deny it if anybody asked, but he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with everyone knowing. Maybe the people closest to him, like his dads and uncle Sam, but the rest? It's really none of their business.

"You- You know?" he asked Jeff. It took a second before something else made its way to his brain. "Wait, you're gay?"

"Uh, yeah, and of course I know, you're my best friend," Jeff said, then thought for a second before adding, "you didn't know I was gay?"

Blaine shook his head, the thought had never really occurred to him before now, he'd always just assumed. But now that he knew, he suddenly thought about all the dates Jeff had been on, and the fact that the only girl Blaine had ever seen around him was his sister.

"Huh," was all he could think of to say.

Jeff just nodded and called for the bartender, ordering a coke for Blaine - since he was the designated driver - and something heavier for himself.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next day, Blaine was really glad he'd stayed sober the night before, because the noises coming from his and Jeff's bathroom were not something he wanted to experience in the near future.<p>

Jeff came limping out of the bathroom ten minutes later. "Remind me to never drink again," he mumbled, dragging a hand through his blond hair, making it stand up in every direction.

"Yeah, okay. I'll try to do than when you're on your fifth drink and can't stop speaking for one single second. I swear to the God I don't believe in that I've had enough of your ramblings for the next month or two," Blaine told him with a smirk.

Blaine was now sat on the edge of his bed, uniform already on, ready for early morning Warbler practice. It wasn't mandatory, like the weekly rehearsals, but those who were staying the weekend or leaving later usually went to it.

"I'm guessing you're not coming to rehearsal?" he asked, even though he knew he wasn't.

"No way in hell, bro," Jeff said and threw himself on the bed, waving for Blaine to get out so he could sleep away the hangover.

Blaine chuckled and went out the door.

The Dalton halls were all very fancy - in lack of a better word. So when Blaine walked towards the choir room, all he could think about was how different his family would've been if his dad and Sam had grown up in a similar place. They probably wouldn't have been living of credit card fraud, and Blaine wouldn't have had to get a job on the weekdays. But that's life, there's nothing they could have done to fix it all after their dad - Blaine's grandfather - had died.

He had to run to make it on time, he even managed to shove a random guy so hard he fell on his ass by the stairs, he hadn't had time to see who it was or if he was hurt, he had just yelled "sorry" over his shoulder and continued to the choir room.

"Where's Jeff?" Wes asked when he saw Blaine had arrived.

"Hungover."

"Of course. Well, let's start."

* * *

><p>"Please tell me again why I'm doing this?" Kurt practically whined to Rachel over the phone.<p>

He was currently sat in his car, in his driveway, waiting for some sort of sign that what he was about to do was a really bad and stupid idea.

"Because we need to know what they're planning so we can do better than them at regionals."

"But it's Saturday," he complained. "Mercedes and I were supposed to go shopping later."

"I don't care. Do you honestly believe clothes are more important than me winning regionals?"

"When you become all crazy and self obsessed like this, yes," he mumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"Never mind. Fine, I'll do it," he gave in and turned the key, bringing the car to life. "Do you hear that? That's the sound of my car, so I'm leaving," he hung up without another word.

The drive to Westerville took almost three hours, so when Kurt parked in the Dalton parking lot he was completely exhausted, despite it only being noon.

His first thought after entering the school was how ridiculously preppy the entire building seemed. If he didn't know any better he would have thought the only students allowed to attend Dalton were kids with insanely rich parents. But he knew better, he knew there were scholarships available for all students no matter how rich their parents were. He had actually looked into transferring to Dalton the previous year, when the bullying was at its worst, but his Dad had said that even with the scholarship, he didn't want him to be three hours away five days a week. And that had been the end of that short, but beautiful fantasy.

As he was trying to navigate himself through the school, he tried to convince himself that pretending to be a student just to spy on s show choir wasn't a completely ridiculous plan.

It didn't work.

He had climbed down the stairs, and stood just by the railing, looking around for anything that might give him a clue to where the choir room was, when a person literally stumbled into him from behind and knocked him off his feet.

"Sorry!" the person yelled over his shoulder before he disappeared around the corner.

Kurt's eyes widened. He had only caught a glimpse of the person, but he had recognized him. It was the same guy he had shared eye contact with last week in the Lima Bean. He was sure of it, even though the guy now had gelled down hair and a perfectly clean uniform, it was him.

* * *

><p>Rehearsal sucked. There were only three warblers present, which made it rather hard to sing acapella, and halfway through Blaine was getting tired of Wes and Nick's laughter every time he got all serious and told them to focus.<p>

He was teaching the two of them the basics of the dance. It seemed almost impossible because Nick always did an entirely different move, and Wes was laughing at Nick.

Blaine sighed and sat down on the nearest couch, almost running a hand through his hair before he remembered the insane amount of hair gel he had put in it.

If they didn't get these steps right, then the New Directions would no doubt beat them at regionals, and after leaving sectionals last month to help his uncle hunt a ghost, the warblers were counting on him to bring them to victory.

Sure, no pressure at all.

"Guys, I have to go to the bathroom. Think you can wait here without breaking anything?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Nick, who smiled and nodded with just a bit too much enthusiasm.

He chuckled and left the room.

He was just about to enter the bathroom when someone walked out of it and straight into him.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" The person exclaimed.

"No it's fine, I wasn't paying attention while walking so," Blaine answered truthfully. He looked up at the person's face, and he's almost certain his breath got stuck in his throat, because right in front of him was the guy he'd seen at the Lima Bean last week. With the same glasz eyes and perfectly coiffed hair.

"Y-You're that guy from the Lima Bean," he blurted before he could stop himself. The want to smack himself appeared.

"Yes," the other person said.  
>"And you're also that guy from the Lima Bean," he told Blaine with a smirk in his voice, clearly wanting to know his name.<p>

"Blaine," he said, extending his arm.

"Kurt," the guy told him, and shook his hand.

Neither of them wanted to let go, but it soon became rather awkward and they both dropped their arms.

Blaine's need to pee was completely forgotten, and he found himself asking Kurt, "Do you maybe want to get some coffee? So we can discuss how terrible of a spy you are."

Kurt blushed at his words, thinking Blaine hadn't noticed his tiresome attempt at replicating the Dalton uniform.

"Lead the way," Kurt said a moment later.

* * *

><p><em>The two men had been there for hours. It was already past Kurt's bedtime, and his dad had told him to go to bed twice, but he wasn't tired. He wanted to know what the men were talking about with his dad. That's why he was sat on the top of the stairs, hidden from his dad's view, but close enough to make out some of the words that were spoken.<em>

_They were talking about his mom. Why were they talking about his mom? Kurt's dad had told him his mom was away. That she was in New York for her job, whatever that was. Kurt had never bothered to learn the name of her job, he just knew it had something to do with clothes._

_She had called yesterday and told him she was coming home tomorrow, and Kurt couldn't be more excited._

_At one point he must have dozed off, because the next he was woken by a loud bang from the kitchen, followed by laughter and his dad telling the two guys to be quiet._

_Kurt snuck downstairs to listen more closely. He stood just outside his dad's eyesight._

_"You know, I have a son at Kurt's age," the short one, Dean, said._

_"Really? What's his name?" Burt asked._

_"Blaine. He's a really awesome kid."_

_"Yeah, yeah. We all know how proud you are of Blaine," this time it was Sam who spoke, "but we should probably leave and come back tomorrow. Cas and Blaine are probably waiting up for you."_

_Dean agreed. They both shook hands with Burt and then left. Kurt climbed back upstairs before his Dad saw him._


End file.
